Where The Heart Is
by Mookie-Pookie-bear
Summary: This will be the last time my heart will brake for you" She promised..."Miko, where are you going?" he asked..."You said you where going home? But i thought Inuyasha was your Home?" he followed her...R&RKagome..


Home's Where the Heart Is!

i dont own inuyasha!

Once again Kagome had found Inuyasha with kikyou in the woods. This time she didn't ran, she didn't cry, she didn't do anything but watch. She finally realize that she loved someone that didn't love her back. She watched them kiss and talk for hours, waiting for her heart to finally brake into many pieces until she couldn't put them back together.

"This will be the last time my heart will brake for you" She promised as she walked back to camp.

All I do is love a man,  
Who doesn't feel the same.  
All I do is lay awake,  
Waiting for things to change.  
But time goes by,  
And nothing seems to change.  
My feelings wont stop growing,  
While he just drifts away.  
Not so long I figure out,  
He's in love with someone else.  
He wont tell me that he chose her,  
He wont tell me Im insane.  
All I do is love love a man,  
Who doesn't feel the same.  
All I do is cry and wait,  
For someone to take his place.  
When will I find a man,  
Who will love me for myself.  
When will I find a man,  
That wont confuse me with someone else.  
When will I find a man,  
who will love me with no regrets..

"Did you find Inuyasha?" asked Sesshoumaru as he watched Kagome lay on her sleeping bag. He had been traveling with them for a year now.

"Yes. Yes I did.. good night Sesshoumaru" she answer turning around so her back was facing Sesshoumaru. She laid awake with Shippo in her arms. It was late. But there was still no sing of Inuyasha. What going on? where is HE!?.

Did you go to hell?  
I wonder.  
Or did you go to heaven?  
Did you find the girl you wanted?  
or did you just missed placed it.  
I'll lay awake for hours,  
Waiting for your return.  
Not because I loved you,  
Not because I cared.  
Just because I wanted.  
To see which road you'll take.  
I guess you rather die.  
Than come back to our place.  
But that doesn't matter.  
tonight you'll be erassed.

Inuyasha walked right passed her before glaring at Sesshoumaru, who sat next to Kagomes sleeping form. Kagome sat up and waited for Inuyasha to say something..

"..." When nothing came from Inuyasha, Kagome decided it was time for her to speak her mind.

"Inuyasha, we need to talk" with that she got up and walked away from camp not waiting to see if Inuyasha followed behind.

When she sat on the wet grass she saw Inuyasha not more than three feet away. Before he closed the space between them and sat across from Kagome. Both of them refuse to speak first. Thats when Kagome decided to end it all.

"Inuyasha I have been traveling with you for more than three years. I believe it's time for me to go back to where I belong." she said looking into his eyes making sure he was paying attention.

"I want you to get Kikyou to help you find the jewel" she said looking away "Im going home " she said standing up and walking away. Leaving Inuyasha with many questions on his mind.

I don't belong here,  
nor will i ever will.  
for i belong in a place,  
where monster ,  
do not exist.  
We had some good times,  
followed by some bad.  
But now I'll leave,  
and be in a place, where love does exist.  
I loved him much,  
but he did not.  
He only loved my look a like.

Kagome walked back into the camp site with tears in her eyes. She walked passed Sesshoumaru and grabbed her backpack. she tucked Shippo. Before she turned to leave. She had not paid attention to Sesshoumaru, so she didn't saw when he got up and follow her.

"Miko, where are you going?" he asked as he followed her. What he didn't expect was her answer.

"AAWWW!!" he cover his ears and kept on walking. He should have known he was going to scare her after all she wasn't paying attention.

"Sesshoumaru! what are you doing?" she said as she looked up at him.

"Im following a miko in distress" he said looking down at her.

"Well go back to camp! im going home" she said smiling at him.

"How dare you give the lord of the western lands a command?"

"Good-bye Sesshoumaru" she said as she turned around and kept on walking.

"You said you where going home? But I thought Inuyasha was your Home?" he followed her...

"Good-bye Sesshoumaru" he ran up to her and held her by the shoulders.

"Answer my question!" he said looking into Kagomes' eyes.

"Home is where the heart is, and my heart is no longer here" was Kagomes only respond.

"Huh?" at that Kagome smile.

"You know what Sesshoumaru, you're cute when you don't want to sound so smart" she placed her hands on her shoulders and removed Sesshoumaru before she started to walk away.

She made it to the clearing with out Sesshoumaru. _This is Goodbye, I'm not coming back, Never! maybe I can move away to a different state..America sounds good to me!_. she smile at the thought.

"So where your home then?" Asked Sesshoumaru as he landed next to her.

"Good-Bye Lord Sesshoumaru" with that she walked closer the old well.

"Well...where your heart at?" he asked walking closer to her.

"Good-bye Lord-"

"Well?"

"My heart is...my heart...I don't know?" with that she walked away from him before once again Sesshoumaru walked up to Kagome.

"Im afraid if you leave I must fallow you.." he spoke looking into her eyes.

"Huh"

"You said it yourself, Home is where your heart is" He smile before he covered her lips with his own."You know what Kagome, you're cute when you don't know what to say"

With that Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck before he lower him lips to cover hers again.


End file.
